Willy meets a Wilder Wonka
by SmittyChittyBangBang
Summary: Willy and Charlie encounter a place even Willy can't explain, inhabited by a man who claims to be the one and only Willy Wonka. Will it be a Meeting of the Minds, or a War of the Wonkas?
1. Pandemonium

I got the idea for this after watching the 1971 Willy Wonka and the Chcocolate Factory on television. I thought of both the Wonkas and how rediculous it would be if they met, and I couldn't resist writing this.

* * *

Charlie blinked as the morning light filtered into his room. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and rolled over in bed before realizing what time it must have been. His eyes flew open, and fixed themselves on the clock ticking beside his bed. He was supposed to meet with Mr. Wonka in 5 minutes! Flying out of bed, he managed to throw on a sweater, brush his teeth, and grab a piece of toast in record time. He bid his family goodbye between bites of toast and bounded out the crooked door of his humble home and across the mint grass meadow towards the Great Glass Elevator. He made with a whole 15 seconds to catch his breath and make it appear as though he had been ready for hours before the Elevator came to an abrupt halt in front of him, it's occupant hardly phased by the sudden stop. The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Mr. Willy Wonka scrutinized his young apprentice a moment before breaking into a fit of high pitched giggles. "_Now_ who has a funny haircut?" he said, smiling with smug satisfaction.

Charlie's eyes shot up to his forhead, noticing a lock of hair sticking straight out. He quickly ran his fingers though his hair and turned bright red. In his rush to meet Mr. Wonka on time he had completely forgotten to glance in a mirror, which was quite unfortunate considering his hair was matted and sticking out at every angle imaginable. Before he could give an explanation Mr. Wonka spoke again. "Come on! We better get going if we ever hope to get everything done today!"

Charlie grinned and quickly got into the elevator. For the past couple of weeks, he and Willy had develpoed a routine of meeting early in the morning in the Great Glass Elevator and systematically going through the elevator buttons for a couple of hours before getting to work on new candy ideas the rest of the day. Charlie absolutley adored this time of the day. Every room they visited brought something new and exciting that Charlie had never seen before, and Mr. Wonka seemed to enjoy showing the factory to Charlie nearly as much as Charlie enjoyed seeing it.

Charlie eyed the wall of buttons carefully. After just over two weeks of exploring the factory, they were just to the bottom of the second row. He crouched low, his eyes scanning over some of his favortie rooms that they aready visited before. The buttons labled Rock Candy Mine, Tasting Room, Confectionarium, and Dessert Island brought a smile to the boy's face just reading them. He finally found the buttons of the rooms they had visited yesterday. Charlie read the names to himself as he looked for where they had left off. _Mintventoy...Whizzdoodles... Drink Fizzery...Panda Grooming... ah! Here we go! _thought Charlie has he read a button they hadn't visited yet. Pan-Dem-Onium. His brows sudddenly furrowed as he noticed that this button seemed to be all on its own at the very bottom, as if added as an afterthought. In fact, Charlie was sure it hadn't been there yesterday. He looked up at Willy, who had that familiar faraway gaze in his eyes.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Hmmm?" said Willy, only partially snapping out of his semi-trance.

"Mr. Wonka, what's this button? I think it might be new."

"Huh? Oh! Willy leaned over and scrutinized the button. "I dunno." he murmured, brows furrowing to match Charlie's a moment before his face lit up. "I betcha the Oompa Loompas put it in! Always making jokes!" Willy announced, ending with a giggle. He noticed Charlie was still staring at the button and grinned down at the boy.

"Go 'head" He said brightly. "Press it !"

"Are you sure?"

" 'Course I'm sure! How else will we figure out where it goes?"

Well, he certainly couldn't argue with that logic. Charlie took a deep breath and pressed the button.

**

* * *

Random Trivia: **All the elevator buttons appear on the Great Glass Elevator in Charlie and the Chocolate factory. If you find a list of them, take a look, they're hilarious!

The next chapter should be posted soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Behind Enemy Lines

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's great to see people are enjoying the story already

* * *

Almost immediately the elevator leapt forward with such force that even Willy had trouble staying upright. It only continued to gather speed as they went along, causing the factory to become a blur of color and shapes as they surged past. The faster they went, the brighter the lights became until both were squinting in the blinding light, Willy sincerely wishing he had brought his goggles with.

Then, without warning, the elevator took a 90 degree turn straight upward, flinging Willy and Charlie against the back wall. Just as quickly, it turned itself right side up again before coming to an abrupt halt and opening its doors, sending Willy and Charlie tumbling out head over heels in a most undignified manner. Willy managed to sit up in time to see the elevator's doors close with their pleasant 'ding' and watch the elevator, nearly it's entire back wall of buttons lit up from Willy and Charlie falling against it, race away to the destinations of each button pressed. "What's gotten into you?" he asked more to himself then to the elevator, which was now whizzing away. He suddenly remembered Charlie, and looked around him to find the boy slowly getting up on his hands and knees.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." Charlie answered as he looked around the room. "Mr. Wonka, where are we?"

Willy took a deep breath to answer Charlie's question, then stopped and took a look around himself. He let out the breath in a huff, letting his shoulders drop. He looked around the room, trying to find something familiar, but there was nothing that gave him even the slightest clue.

"I have no idea." Willy said speaking slowly at first, before his whole face lit up. "Isn't that amazing?"

Charlie didn't answer, only looking at the confectioner in complete confusion.

"Don't you see?" Willy was getting more excited by the minute." We're not in the factory! The Great Glass Elevator has transported us somewhere else entirely!"

"It can do that? I mean, without you telling it to?"

"Apparently!" Willy was already up and looking at the room around them. Although Charlie had only seen a fraction of the factory, even he could tell that this room certainly didn't fit. The walls of the room were made of dull grey concrete, and they were covered with garishly painted pipes. The floor, or at least Charlie assumed there was a floor, wasn't visible under the piles of debris scattered everywhere, and all around them were machines. Machines that whirred and popped and shot steam and smoke, and made some of the craziest noises Charlie had ever heard. Machines that seemed to be pumping out...candies.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie said hesitantly. "This-this place reminds me a bit of the Inventing Room."

"What? This place?" Willy shouted. He high-stepped his way over to Charlie, looking as though he was trying to come into contact with the floor as little as possible. "You think this place looks like _my_ Inventing Room?" Willy asked as he poked at a vat of steaming, goopy, something-or-other with his cane.

"No! Not at all!" Charlie said quickly. That was certainly the truth. The machines in the Inventing Room were huge, imposing structures of polished steel and intricate inner components. These machines looked like they had been thrown together out of spare parts, not that they didn't do their job. A particularly interesting one in the corner that was covered in brightly colored cloths was pumping out a series of oddly shaped candies. "It seems to be a room for making sweets though."

Willy stared at the candies a moment before picking one up and scrutinizing it carefully with a disgusted look on his face. "Who on Earth would wanna eat one of these? They're all...pointy." A look of realization dawned on Willy's face. "Wait...if this is an inventing room, and it's not mine..."

Charlie picked up on what Willy was thinking and got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Slugworth?"

"Or Prodnose! Or Ficklegruber! Who cares, they're all equally despicable!"

"I didn't even know they were still around! If they catch you in here, you'll look no better then they are!" At this, Willy's eyes went wide with horror. "We need to get out of here before someone discovers you and thinks you're trying to steal ideas!" Charlie exclaimed, and they both made a dash for the door, but right as they rounded the corner out of the room and into the hallway, they could hear footsteps echoing down the hall towards them.

* * *

I didn't mean to make this one as much of a cliff hanger since the next chapter should be slower in coming. Apologies! Anyway, please review! 


	3. Strangers

* * *

Willy and Charlie stood in the hallway paralyzed with fear as the footsteps grew ever closer. Willy managed to shake himself out of it in time to look down at Charlie and whisper "Get behind me Charlie. I don't want you to be held responsible for this." Charlie looked up at him in surprise for a moment, but quickly obeyed. He was just thinking how mature and responsible it was for Willy to have gone rather out of character and take charge like that, when the owner of the footsteps finally appeared around the corner. 

Before Charlie even caught a glimpse of the stranger, Willy let out a bloodcurdling screech and flew behind him. He popped his head out right above Charlie's right shoulder, took one more look at the figure, and screamed again.

"AAAAAH!"

"Mr. Wonka!" Hissed the boy. "Not so loud! You'll scare it away!"

"_I'll _scare _it_ away?" Willy whispered back. "I don't even know what _it_ is!"

Before Charlie could turn back around to finally try to address the stranger, Willy let out another surprised scream and shot out his arm from behind Charlie, pointing out ahead of them.

"Look! There's more of them!"

Sure enough, when Charlie turned back around, he found that there were at least a half dozen pairs of eyes staring back at him. He was finally able to get a decent look at them without Willy interrupting and he had to admit, they made him feel a bit uneasy himself. They were all dressed in the same outfit, a uniform Charlie supposed. They wore a strange sort of backwards overalls that cris-crossed in front, striped socks, and white shoes adorned with orange pom-poms on the toes. As for the people themselves, they were short, no higher then 3 feet tall Charlie guessed, and they were all a bright, vivid orange. This would have been odd enough in itself, but they also had thick snowy white eyebrows that looked as though they had been painted on, and to top it all off, each had a head full of bright green hair.

There was a long pause where neither the strange men or Charlie said anything, and Willy continued to crouch behind Charlie trembling. Finally, Charlie realized it was up to him to break the ice.

"Um, hello there." He started uneasily." We seemed to have uh...accidentally found our way into your... place. We're really very sorry, and we'll be happy to leave if you could just show us the way out."

The men continued to stare at poor Charlie, who now was beginning to grow flustered. He decided to attempt to make conversation one last time. "I'm sorry! We should have introduced ourselves. My name is Charlie, and this is Mr Wonk-" Charlie was interrupted by a sharp poke in the back, courtesy of Willy's cane. He realized if they were in the factory of one of their competitors, giving away their identities certainly wouldn't be helpful. He bit his lips and waited, hoping the men wouldn't have picked up on what he had just said. To his dismay, his words had quite an effect on them. They immediately turned towards one another and whispered. Finally, the one they had first seen in the hallway gestured for them to follow him. Willy and Charlie looked at one another, shrugged, and followed the little man down the hallway.

As they followed him down twisting halls and sharp turns, they passed by rooms that looked vaguely familiar. It was incredibly odd seeing machines and rooms so different from their factory producing things so eerily similar. Charlie noticed that the more rooms they passed by, the more frustrated looking Willy became. He bent down and whispered to Charlie. "I don't know how they managed to do it, but those deplorable spies have found a way into my factory! When I see who's behind this..." Willy wasn't able to finish his threat however, as they had arrived in front of what appeared to be the office of Willy's nemesis.

The small man gave a tentative knock on the door, and was answered immediately. "Come in."the voice from the other side of the door said in a business-like voice that let you know that it's owner was very busy.

Willy straightened his coat, adjusted his hat, and snatched up his cane in a tightly clenched fist. He took a deep breath in preparation for the tongue lashing he was about to give, and burst though the office door. Charlie could just barely see inside the office, but he was able to see Willy stop dead in his tracks and let out his breath in one quick exhale.

* * *

I don't know about everyone else, but the '71 Oompa Loompas gave me the creeps. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I'll try to update the next one more quickly. Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated! 


	4. Double Vision

So sorry for the long delay in updating! Every one of my professors decided to give their tests within 5 days of each other and I got a job at the library, so life has been a bit hectic. Well enough of that, on with the story!

* * *

Charlie peered around the doorframe and into the office. He could quickly see what could have made Willy stop dead in his tracks. Every single item in the office looked as though it had been sliced neatly in half. Half a clock ticked away on the wall, half a safe stood in one side of the room, doing a less-then-perfect job of keeping the items it inside secure, and half a desk was cluttered with papers and important looking documents. Even more interesting then the contents of the office was the man sitting in the middle of it. He wore a velvet tailcoat of deep plum, a rather large bow-tie, and a top hat that sat slightly askew on his head, a frizzy mass of honey colored hair peeking out from under it. His face was calm and his blue eyes sparkled with intelligence. He certainly didn't look like any of the spies Mr. Wonka had described. Charlie looked over at Willy to gage his reaction of the man , and Willy finally spoke. 

"You're not Slugworth."

The man gave a bemused smile. "I should certainly hope not. And may I ask who you are, and how you found your way into my factory?" he asked in a perfectly gentle voice.

"I," said Willy, straightening up a bit. "am Willy Wonka."

The man's smile disappeared and his brows furrowed. "Sir, if this is meant to be a joke, I can assure you it's not at all amusing." His gentle voice now took on a slightly dangerous edge. "Now if you'd kindly tell me just who you are and what you're doing in my factory-"

"Uh, did I mumble or something? I am WILLY WONK-"

"ENOUGH! You sir, are not Willy Wonka!"

Willy started at the man's outburst. He had seemed perfectly calm a moment before, but Willy quickly recovered his composure. "Oh, really? And how do you know that, huh?" he said, smugly.

"Because," the man said, returning slightly back to normal. "I am. And if there is one thing I cannot tolerate, it is impostors coming into my factory trying to steal my recipes. Especially ones who go as far as to actually imitate me and try to hurt my good name! "

"Me too!" Willy shouted excitedly, before realizing how very strange the previous exchange was, and that the man in front him was in fact, claiming to be Willy Wonka. The other man, obviously not expecting to receive the response Willy gave, snapped out of his confusion and spoke again.

"I've believe I've had about enough of this. I don't know how you managed to get in here but-"

"The Great Glass Elevator."

"_What?"_

"The Great Gl-"

"YOU STOLE MY ELEVATOR?" The man was now out of his seat and advancing on Willy, who though not a coward by any means, took a few steps backwards and looked back at Charlie frantically. Charlie was just as frightened as Willy. They had obviously stumbled into the factory of some lunatic who was so jealous of Mr. Wonka, that he had actually adopted his identity.

"Your elevator?" Willy said, regaining his courage at hearing that this man actually thought he could try to take credit for _his _elevator, something he happened to be immensely proud of. "Excuse me, but the Elevator is where I draw the line! If you think you can..."

Charlie didn't hear the rest of Willy's heated speech, as his mind began to work furiously after hearing 'elevator'. _Elevator, elevator..._Charlie's mind raced as he thought back to the button and the wild ride, and the pieces suddenly clicked together.

"Mr Wonka!" Charlie shouted, just as the two men were inches apart, their canes brandished like swords. Both stopped mid-swing and looked at Charlie, who noticed the reaction of both and took it as further proof of the theory he and concocted only seconds before.

"Uh, that Mr. Wonka." said Charlie, pointing to the Willy that he knew. Willy turned back and gave the other man a smug _'Ha, he picked me'_ look before turning to Charlie. "Mr, Wonka, do you think that button we pressed...well uh," Charlie suddenly realized how ridiculous what he was about to say was and faltered a moment. "D-do you think it could have taken us to someplace... different?" Willy furrowed his brows in confusion a moment. "_Really_ different."

Willy stood up quite straight, and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. He slowly mouthed the name of the button again to himself, then suddenly lit up. "Why, Charlie! I think you're absolutely right! That button didn't take us out of the factory at all! It took us to the factory, but in another plane of existence! Another dimension! Of course, Pan-dem-onium! Pan-dimensional!" Willy was now pacing around the room, not quite forming complete sentences as he spoke quickly and excitedly. "Why, the Great Glass Elevator is even more amazing then I thought it was! "

The other Wonka watched all this completely flabbergasted. He followed Willy as he paced excitedly around the room. Only parts of the conversation seemed to be registering with him but there were certainly things that caught his interest. He finally spoke again.

"Charlie?"

Charlie turned to the man when he said his name, but before he would say anything, a voice from right behind him spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Wonka?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Holy Buckets 

**P.S.** If thought the Wonka swordfight scene would look funny, feel free to pop over to deviantart and take a peek at my fan-comic that inspired this story. I'm b-smitty over there. (b-smittydotdeviantartdotcom ) END SHAMLESS PLUG


	5. Holy Buckets

So sorry for the long wait in between chapters! I'll try not to let this cliff hanger last as long. Yes, there is another cliff hanger! Bwahaha!

* * *

Charlie whirled around to find himself staring eye to eye (or more accurately eye to chin) with a blonde haired boy who looked a bit older then himself. Both boys stared at each other in disbelief, but for very different reasons. Charlie was in shock because we realized that he was staring at his pan-dimensional counterpart and the other boy because he assumed Mr. Wonka had invited people into the factory, despite how he swore never to do so again after the catastrophe of the tour.

"Mr. Wonka," the boy said, trying not to be impolite by staring at the strangers, but not being able to help it much. "Do we have guests?"

"Not invited ones." The man in the plum tailcoat said with quiet resentment. He stood up from the desk he had been leaning against during Willy's little speech about the elevator and addressed the boy. "Charlie, this man claims to be me from another dimension, and I can only assume that the boy next to him is the you from that dimension." After saying this he looked sternly at Charlie for conformation, who nodded meekly. The blonde haired boy turned and stared at Charlie again, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "However," Mr. Wonka continued. "They can offer no proof of this, and I find it quite hard to believe such a story."

"I most certainly can offer proof!" Willy said indignantly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Both men looked as if they would be going at each others throats again any second, and Charlie thought fast. "You could each think of something that only Willy Wonka would know!"

Both men looked at Charlie as if he might actually be on to something.

"Like what?" Willy asked.

"Maybe something about your childhood." The blonde haired boy offered. He seemed to have gotten over his shock and, being Charlie, wanted to help in anyway he could.

Charlie noticed Willy wince at this suggestion and tried to think of another quickly. "Or a recipe that no one else would know." Charlie noticed the dark look that crossed the other Wonka's face and immediately regretted what he had said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he said, his temper coming back. "To get a hold of one of my precious recipes! That's what you've been after all along! Imposters!"

Charlie felt terrible; it seemed like they were getting so close, but because of him the other Wonka was madder then ever. He looked sorrowfully to Willy, and to his surprise found him grinning just like he did when he came up with a particularly brilliant idea. His face quickly took on a determined air as, to Charlie's surprise, he grabbed the other Wonka in mid-rant by the arm and dragged him into the other room.


End file.
